Irresolute
by Halkeginia
Summary: "Tantas cosas irresolutas entre nosotros... Joven Amo... ¿O son irresolubles?"/En honor al cumpleaños del Conde Phantomhive.


Por fin.

Ah... no os imagináis cuánto me ha llevado este fanfiction. Entre unos problemas y otros, lo empecé en octubre, paré abruptamente, y lo pude continuar a principios de este mes, y acabarlo hoy. Casi lloro al pensar que no iba a llegar a tiempo para el cumpleaños de nuestro Lord. Pero, supongo que ha sido el milagro de la Navidad.

Así que, por ese parón abrupto, puede que haya alguna que otra incongruencia por ahí, a pesar de que lo he releído varias veces de nuevo. Si es así, lo lamento. Y, bueno, me animé a mostrar, por así decirlo, un "culto estilo de escritura", pero básicamente era demasiado para mi cerebro y acabé por hacerlo como siempre. Aun así, espero que os resulte una lectura satisfactoria.

 **Advertencias.** Posible OoC. Pero, ¿qué demonios? es el cumple de Ciel, tiene derecho a comportarse tímidamente y a que al menos Sebastian sea amable y tierno con él. Pero solo por hoy. Y bueno, como siempre, un constante tira y afloja, todo lo cruel que puede ser entre estos dos.

 **Disclaimer.** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, y Sebastian y Ciel tampoco.

Y solo una cosa más.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ciel!_

* * *

 _*Irresoluto: Que no ha sido resuelto._

 _*Irresoluble: Que no puede ser resuelto._

* * *

El fuego crepitaba lentamente en la chimenea; cada poco, se oía un chisporroteo, semejante a un susurro, que llenaba la quietud de la estancia.

Me encontraba en la biblioteca, sosteniendo entre mis manos un polvoriento volumen, cuyo título, desgastado con el paso de los años, era prácticamente ilegible en la portada. Lo único que podía distinguirse en ella era el título del autor: Charles Baudelaire.

Realmente no estaba centrado en la lectura, simplemente pasaba las páginas cada pocos minutos, afianzando mis pensamientos- mis terribles pensamientos que dictaban que, a esas horas de la noche, la lectura resultaba insatisfactoria-, que parecían divagar en un camino neblinoso, allá en las afueras de Londres.

Cerré el polvoriento volumen, devolviéndolo a la estantería. Transité por la estancia, apesadumbrado, recordando que, aun encontrándome ya en las dos de la madrugada, Sebastian no había vuelto aún.

En la tarde, ese mismo día, lo había dejado en la ciudad, dentro de una antigua librería, cuyas estanterías se encontraban atestadas de célebres títulos de la literatura que yo, sin duda, ya poseía en mi enriquecida biblioteca particular.

Sebastian me había insistido en quedarse allí, consultando aquellos libros que, según su criterio, se asemejaban más a sus gustos.

Y yo, creyendo que no me haría ningún mal el cumplir su petición, accedí sin reparos, marchándome, de nuevo, en el carruaje.

Sin duda, la librería habría cerrado hace horas, pero mi mayordomo seguía fuera, seguramente transitando las atestadas calles de Londres que, a estas horas de la madrugada, dudaba estuvieran realmente saturadas de almas.

¿Por qué diablos accedería yo a dejar a un demonio que debería quedarse tras de mí, siempre y en todo momento, vagando solitario en aquella librería?

Después de todo, cualquiera podría culparme de dejar a una bestia deambular a su libre albedrío.

Mis pensamientos paranoicos no me dejaron tranquilo hasta que, sutilmente, escuché los pasos de Sebastian por el pasillo.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- exclamé mientras me cruzaba de brazos, situándome frente a la puerta, viéndole entrar.

\- Mis disculpas, Joven Amo. Se me hizo tarde. Pero tan solo son las diez menos dos minutos.- sonrió.

Tamborileé los dedos sobre mi otro brazo, acompasándolos, sin querer, al ritmo del inmenso reloj.

 _Tic Tac, Tic Tac…_

\- El reloj cuenta las horas, Sebastian. No miente. Y este.- me giré y le eché un vistazo.- Nos dice que has llegado a las 2:59 de la madrugada.

El demonio esbozó una sonrisa segura, _retándome._

\- ¿Usted lo cree así?- su sonrisa se hizo más ancha en cuanto me vio asentir.- Por lo que yo veo, el reloj marca las 9: 59, _My Lord._

\- No te mofes de mí, mayordomo estúpido. Acabo de decirte que…

 _Dong, Dong, Dong…_

No creía lo que veía. En aquellos momentos, el reloj marcaba las diez en punto. Sebastian le había hecho algo, seguro. Para él era fácil manipular un simple reloj, poseía poderes demoníacos. Pero lo extraño era que sabía que ese truco no iba a convencerme de que yo estaba equivocado.

Pretendía enfadarme.

\- Usted sabe que yo no miento, señor… Sabe que necesito protegerle…- vi su marca relucir debajo del guante blanco.- Y por eso debo decirle la verdad.- esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa.- Y, ya que estamos en el tema, me complace decir que es un honor servirle…

Le sonreí de forma condescendiente, tratando de emular un falso agrado por su comentario.

\- Sebastian.- alzó la cabeza de forma altanera al oírme pronunciar su nombre.- Mientes tan bien… tan confiadamente… Pero sabes que a mí no me engañas.

Un resoplido salió por mi nariz. Estaba airado, malhumorado, exasperado; en términos coloquiales, enfadado.

\- Bestia inmunda…- de forma amistosa, le sonreí tiernamente.- Si no hubiese contrato de por medio y mi cuerpo estuviese en llamas… No me salvarías, avivarías el fuego.

\- Me complace descubrir que me conoce tan bien.- suspiró.

\- Querido Sebastian… No te conozco en absoluto. Simplemente es que todos los demonios, al parecer, sois tales y como los describimos los humanos. Y visto uno…- no pude evitar la hiriente sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro.- Están vistos todos.

La verdad es que tenía curiosidad por ver si era capaz de herir y retorcer ese inhumano y depravado corazón suyo… Pero para Sebastian, aquellas palabras eran consideradas elogios. Sucios elogios que bastaban para contentarlo.

Realmente sí que parecía conocer a Sebastian, sabía muchas cosas sobre él.

Que le gustaban las almas sucias y corrompidas como la mía; que no era capaz de sentir emoción alguna; que se tomaba muy enserio los contratos que pactaba con los humanos y que, cuanto más hirientes fueran tus palabras, más complacido estaba.

Ciertamente, él también me conocía muy bien. Sabía todo lo que yo odiaba, todo lo que me gustaba y, muy a pesar mío, prácticamente todo lo que rondaba por mi mente.

\- ¿Me vas a decir ya qué has hecho tanto tiempo fuera?- cogí el abrecartas del escritorio y avancé hacia él.

\- ¿Desde cuándo le interesa lo que esta bestia inmunda haga, Joven Amo? Un humano como usted no debería preocuparse de los sitios que transita o las cosas que hace un demonio como yo.

Empuñé desinteresadamente el abrecartas y lo paseé por su cuello desnudo, sintiendo unas incontrolables ganas de hundirlo hasta el mango. Empujé el arma que, al encontrarse con el blanco cuello de Sebastian como obstáculo, no tuvo más remedio que hundirse, tan solo unos milímetros.

Como esperaba, el mayordomo no hizo mueca alguna. Tal vez, si hiciera más fuerza…

El demonio, sonriendo relajado, cerró su agarre en torno a mi muñeca y la movió diestramente. De un solo movimiento, una frágil línea destelló en su cuello. Vi entonces como las gotas escarlatas se acumulaban en ella y pugnaban por salir.

Llevó mi muñeca hasta sus labios y lamió el filo del abrecartas, consumiendo su propia sangre. Se los relamió sin soltar mi mano y yo, inconscientemente, hice lo mismo con los míos. Me zafé de su agarre y echando la mano hacia atrás, dejé caer el puñal con fuerza en el suelo. Rebotó y liberó de su filo las gotas que aún quedaban en él.

Sonreí fastidiosamente.

\- Nunca sabes cuándo dejar de jugar…- volví a saborearme lentamente los labios, para que él lo viera y supiera que me recrearía en lo que iba a decir a continuación.- _Bestia inmunda._

Colocó su mano en torno a mi mejilla e, inconscientemente, apoyé el peso de mi cabeza en ella. Pasó su pulgar por mis labios, retirando la saliva que yo mismo acababa de dejar allí, como si así consiguiera borrar mis palabras.

\- Porque usted nunca sabe cuándo dejar de comenzar el juego…

Chasqueé la lengua, molesto, mirando hacia otro lado e intentando ocultar la mirada fogosa que me había aparecido tras reprimir mi mano derecha, que, de no haberla retenido, habría volado rauda hacia la cara de Sebastian.

Aunque, mirándolo bien, no tenía por qué reprimirme; yo era su amo, y podría hacerle lo que quisiera. Además, ya le había dado unas cuantas bofetadas a lo largo de estos tres años. Y si me había atrevido a posar ese puñal en su cuello, no tuve por qué reprimir la bofetada.

Así que, mejor tarde que nunca, sacudí la mano una vez, rápidamente, para desentumecerla y la estampé contra la cara de Sebastian. Luego, con la otra mano, lo golpee en la otra mejilla.

Lo odiaba tanto…

\- Te odio tanto…- un brillo indeterminable relampagueó en su mirada al oírme.

\- Es lo que tienen los humanos.- me respondió fríamente.- Odian todo lo que no son capaces de abarcar o comprender.

Le cuestioné con la mirada.

\- Entonces los demonios también odiáis a los humanos, si seguimos la misma lógica.- le miré, desafiante. Sonreí con suficiencia ante su gesto, que demostraba que no se había esperado para nada esa respuesta.

\- Tiene razón.- admitió, poco después.- Podríamos conocernos mejor… Si usted lo desea.

Desvié la mirada hacia la estantería, mientras Sebastian comenzaba a rondarme.

\- Puede que sepa pocas cosas sobre unos humanos cualesquiera… Pero créame si le digo que de usted en concreto sé muchas cosas.

Me crucé de brazos, repiqueteando la punta del zapato en el suelo.

\- ¿Como cuáles?

Sonrió al ver que le dejaba pista libre para, seguramente, soltar estupideces sobre mí.

\- Sé que es soberbio, rencoroso, falso, apresurado, condescendiente, altanero, traicionero… Sé que bajo esa coraza de criatura fría e insensible se esconde un muchacho que en realidad le teme al mundo e, incluso me atrevería a decir, se teme a sí mismo.- ensanchó la sonrisa.- No hay tanta maldad en usted como aparenta poseer.

Le agarré de la muñeca cuando pasaba detrás de mí para que se detuviera y dejara de darme vueltas.

\- ¿Y cómo es que entonces decidiste hacer un contrato conmigo?- reproché.

Pareció pensarlo un momento, y después dijo:

\- Porque usted estaba más que dispuesto a darme su alma. Y no lo negaré: en aquel momento estaba ansioso por obtener una. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí ese tesoro que usted lleva en su interior.

\- Si quieres mi jodida alma.- escupí.- Pórtate como debes.

Arrugó su nariz mientras un destello de ira cruzaba raudo por sus ojos. No sé si lo que yo pretendía era enfadarle pero, en caso de ser así, debía estar contento, porque lo había conseguido. Una vocecita en mi interior gritaba "¡Insensato!" Y cuánta razón tenía, pues es de insensatos encolarizar a un demonio.

Sebastian frunció los labios mientras, de forma rígida, se arrodillaba frente a mí, tapando con las colas del frac las gotas de sangre que había liberado de su cuerpo el filo del abrecartas. Estaba tan cerca de mí, que mi corazón bombeaba mi sangre, caliente por la furia, a una velocidad casi sobrehumana. Estaba seguro que, si no había crepitar de por medio, los latidos traicioneros retumbarían por todo el estudio. Tal como diría Poe, el mío era un "corazón delator", y aunque no estaba enterrado, sí estaba muerto. Muerto de amor por aquel estúpido ser que ahora se encontraba arrodillado, mostrándome una falsa sumisión. Adorándome falsamente de la misma manera en que yo le adoraba a él en secreto.

Volvió a incorporarse.

\- ¿ _Quiere oír la verdad?_ \- preguntó, junto a mi oído, rozando el lóbulo blancuzco que pendía de mi oreja. Su voz sonaba tétrica, más vibrante de lo habitual. Giré un poco, tan solo un poco mi cabeza, dejando que su boca, en vez de rozar mi oreja, rozara mi cuello. Le miré. No, no le miré, prácticamente le devoré con la mirada, esperando que, aunque fuera, hincara sus dientes en mi cuello, porque hasta eso, viniendo de él, me resultaría placentero.

Al ver sus ojos cerrados, algo me impulsó a hacer exactamente lo mismo, y tras eso, asentí ligeramente.

\- _Bien…-_ sentí su mano en mi omóplato, incluso a través de la ropa mi piel ardía. No negaré que se debía a que aquel momento quería, _necesitaba,_ que Sebastian explorara las partes de mi cuerpo que yo mismo desconocía.- _Le odio… Le odio tanto que un alma que ni siquiera poseo arde al contacto con la suya… Tanto que aún no se han inventado, ni se inventarán, las palabras que lo expresen… Tanto, que a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de pensarle.-_ sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban- _Tanto… que por odiarlo aún más de lo inimaginable, lo amo._

De mi boca abierta no salía nada, ni siquiera respiración alguna. Sebastian había susurrado aquello con una voz tan firme, tan inmutable y absoluta, que nadie dudaría de sus palabras. Pero yo no soy _nadie._ Y no sé por qué fue, si por la tensión del momento, mi nerviosismo innato o mi incredulidad traicionera- pero que tan bien me hacía-, que empecé a reírme como si el demonio- el mismo Lucifer, no aquel que tenía delante- me hubiera poseído. Risotadas resbalaban por mis labios, mientras me agarraba el estómago; y cuanto más pensaba en lo que Sebastian acababa de decir, y en la cara incrédula que este traía, más seguidas se volvían mis carcajadas y más fuerte me dolía la barriga. Llegado un momento, mi risa flaqueó porque ya me quedé sin aire, y me limpié las lágrimas.

\- Eres más buen actor de lo que creía, Sebastian.- le dije.- Ahora me tienes confundido, puede que me hayas estado mintiendo desde siempre y yo me lo haya creído.- reí.

Sebastian alzó una ceja de forma, deberé admitirlo, algo dolida. Entonces resopló, al parecer resignado, e hincó de nuevo una rodilla en el suelo.

\- Mis disculpas, My Lord… Sí, le he mentido, y no he debido hacerlo.- molesto, agachó la cabeza.

Algo dentro de mí sonó como si una taza de té se estrellara contra el suelo, desde el sitio más alto, y que por tanto su estruendo fuera notorio y estallase en tantos pedazos que parecería disuelta en la nada. Y es que, a pesar de todo, aún guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que lo que había dicho Sebastian no fuese una mentira. Ridículo.

\- No vuelvas a mentirme…- susurré, más dolido de lo que jamás habría imaginado que podría estar en toda mi vida. Considerando que "toda mi vida" podrían ser tan solo algunos meses o pocos años más.- Si lo haces, si te atreves a mentirme otra sola vez…

Me detuve, porque había estado a punto de decirle: "Si vuelves a jugar con mis ilusiones otra vez", pensé un momento y seguí hablando.

\- Si te atreves siquiera a pensar una mentira, juro que me pego un tiro en la cabeza y mi alma se viene conmigo.- amenacé.

Sebastian me miraba con los ojos como platos, haciéndome reír interiormente. Hacía unos minutos se creía el más imperturbable- aunque lo era, al menos de los dos-, y ahora había conseguido callarle esa bocaza de demonio que él tenía la desgracia de poseer y yo la de soportar. La abrió para hablar, pero alcé la mano al instante y le apunté con un dedo acusador, provocando que la cerrara de nuevo. Herví aún más de rabia cuando recordé que minutos antes, había defendido que nunca mentía.

\- Vete.- le dije. Apreté los puños para contener las manos, que estaban tan deseosas de aquel contacto que querían juntarse con su cara, aunque fuera a través de una bofetada.- No me molestes hasta mañana.

Contuvo una réplica- lo noté-, y salió resuelto de la habitación.

Yo me senté en el suelo y comencé a jugar con la pluma estilográfica mientras oía sus pasos de fondo, alejándose.

* * *

La mitad del rostro me hormigueaba, y sentía un agradable calorcillo sobre mi piel expuesta. Un escalofrío me recorrió entero antes de abrir los ojos despacio. Se me escapó un medio suspiro-gemido mientras me estiraba, y tardé un momento en recordar dónde estaba.

El fuego de la chimenea ya se había apagado, y la sombra del gran marco de la ventana se cernía sobre mí, producida por la luz violeta del amanecer, aunque a juzgar por el tono oscuro, aún faltaba mucho para mi hora normal de despertar.

La pluma estilográfica descansaba a mi lado, como durmiendo también. Me había quedado dormido en el centro del estudio, sobre la moqueta granate.

Estuve a punto de incorporarme, pero mi oído captó cómo rechinaba el picaporte, así que, instintivamente, adopté la posición fetal que tenía antes de despertar y me hice el dormido. Oí los pasos de Sebastian, acercándose a mí. Noté sus manos deslizándose bajo mi espalda y mis rodillas, y al instante dejé de sentir el suelo.

Era bastante difícil fingir estar dormido delante de él, y más aún si estaba tan cerca, porque así le sería más fácil notar mi expresión. Pero había pasado toda mi vida haciéndome el dormido, así que era un experto en eso. Todo consistía en relajar los párpados y respirar más despacio y profundo, y engañarías a cualquiera, incluso a Sebastian.

Aproveché que lo que iba a hacer no resultaría sospechoso puesto que "estaba dormido", y moví la cabeza hacia la derecha, apoyándola en él. En poco rato noté de nuevo algo debajo de mí, pero esta vez era algo blando y frío, y enseguida las sábanas y el edredón me cubrían. También sentí cómo me desataban el parche y lo oí caer sobre la mesilla. A mi derecha, el colchón se hundió un poco, y oí un suspiro enfadado.

\- Ya puede dejar de hacerse el dormido.- su voz sonaba resoluta; estaba perfectamente seguro de que lo que estaba diciendo.

Gruñí mientras fruncía el ceño, y abrí el ojo del contrato.

\- ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta?- pregunté, pasándome la mano por el pelo.

Suspiró de nuevo de forma cansina y alzó la ceja mientras fijaba su brillante mirada sobre la mía. Se agachó sobre mí, y cuando pensaba que iba a… entablar contacto, me dio un capirotazo en la mejilla. Me quejé al instante, molesto por la insolencia y por el pinchazo.

\- Hace demasiado ruido cuando se tumba, y más si lo hace aprisa.- contestó.- Además, siempre sé cuándo se hace el dormido. A mí no consigue engañarme.

Desvié la mirada hacia un lado, molesto y puede que quizás, algo avergonzado, mientras mis ojos adoptaban una forma fina.

\- Tantas, tantas cosas…- oí suspirar a Sebastian, sorprendiéndome. Cuando deslicé cautivamente la mirada hacia él de nuevo, vi que me miraba. Pero no burlonamente, ni juguetonamente. Me miraba serio y concentrado.

Consiguió asustarme, y mi cuerpo me impulsó a retroceder un poco, hasta que choqué contra el cabecero, haciéndome un poco de daño en la espalda.

\- ¿T-Tantas cosas… qué?- pregunté, ladeando la cabeza.

En cierto modo, me asustaba saber lo que iba a decir, puesto que Sebastian era capaz de soltar cualquier cosa por su boca. Pero, de alguna manera, percibí que no iba a decirme nada burlón, ni risueño, ni desagradable, ni siquiera, fuera lo que me fuera a decir, tendría ese toque cínico de siempre. Sus ojos escarlatas se oscurecieron mientras él iba adquiriendo una mirada casi indiferente.

\- Tantas cosas irresolutas entre nosotros… Joven Amo…- dijo lentamente, como hacía yo cuando quería saborear las palabras antes de que salieran de mi boca.- ¿O son irresolubles?

Entonces la cama rechinó cuando apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre el colchón, con una mano. Estaba inclinado hacia la izquierda, y su corbata negra se balanceaba de un lado hacia otro. Luego, despacio, subió del todo, y en poco tiempo se cernió sobre mí. Me llegó ese olor a depravación que siempre emanaba de él cuando las cosas se ponían tensas entre nosotros, pero esa vez había algo diferente… Esa vez, percibí un suave y empalagoso olor dulzón, y ese nuevo olor surgido de la misteriosa mezcla de depravación y dulzura, olía exactamente a aquellos algodones de azúcar que suelen vender en los puestos ambulantes del circo.

Hacía tiempo que sabía que el olor de Sebastian- es decir, siempre era el mismo, depravación- se mezclaba con otro dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, lo que iba a decir o a hacer, lo que estaba esperando, lo que quería.

¿Y qué iba a esperar yo de Sebastian cuando olía a algodón de azúcar?

\- Oye, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?- espeté, levantando la cara hacia él y acallando incluso mi respiración cuando, al hacerlo, mis labios, literalmente, rozaron los suyos. Y así, sin moverse, cerró los ojos- tal vez para no bizquear- y me contestó.

\- Si le dijera lo que pienso en todo momento,- comenzó, rozándome con sus labios al hablar.-incluso alguien como usted no sería capaz de mirarme a la cara.- contestó.

Le había estado mirando en todo momento el puente de la nariz, teniendo que bizquear y forzar la vista, así que hice como él y cerré los ojos, mientras apoyaba la mano sobre su hombro y empujaba un poco para alejarle.

No se apartaba. ¿Por qué no se apartaba?

\- N-no lo entiendo.- dije, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para separar mis labios de los suyos, puesto que no podía retroceder más.

Pero él ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin abrir aún los ojos, y la agachó un poco para que entráramos en contacto de nuevo.

\- No lo entiende…- repitió. Su aliento me hizo cosquillas en los labios y me movió un poco los mechones próximos a mi cara.- Pero, en realidad…

En realidad lo entiendo.

Bueno, lo entendí cuando me besó.

Entendí que todo lo que pretendía decir, ya lo había dicho, horas atrás, en el estudio, mientras mis expresiones eran vigiladas por una luna demasiado azul para ser luna, y por un demonio demasiado estúpido para ser un demonio.

Y que lo último que me había dicho era mentira.

Que, en realidad, había mentido al decir que el decir que _me amaba_ era una mentira (*)

\- Espera.- dije, cuando se separó de mí pero trató de volver a besarme. Apoyé la mano encima de su corbata y lo aparté justo cuando iba a terminar de acortar las distancias. Me sonrojé. ¿Me sonrojé?- Espera.

Sebastian rió de forma burlona.

\- Parece que no ha tardado mucho en darse cuenta.- hundió su dedo índice en mi moflete rojo y acalorado.- Y apuesto también…- una sonrisa ladina.- a que… con todas las emociones… tampoco se ha dado cuenta de que hoy es su cumpleaños.

¿Qué?

Era mi cumpleaños. Era mi maldito cumpleaños y ni siquiera me acordaba. Ese estúpido demonio nublaba mi mente y eliminaba todo aquello que no tuviera que ver con él.

Parpadeé asombrado cuando, de la nada, me tendió un pastel de chocolate y fresas. Y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue cuándo demonios lo había traído y cómo había conseguido ocultarlo. Porque ocultarme a mí un dulce, es incluso imposible para Sebastian.

Ladeó la cabeza, alzó una ceja al ver mi expresión, y me apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

\- Por si aún no le ha quedado claro, My Lord…- susurró, echando hacia atrás la bandeja para poder acercarse más a mí sin problema.- Siento por usted eso que los humanos llamáis… "amor"

\- Sí, sí, me ha quedado claro a la primera, gracias.- balbuceé, avergonzado a más no poder por mi numerito de esposa celosa del día anterior, en el estudio. Pero mi orgullo es mi orgullo, y eso no lo podía refrenar.

\- No le veo muy contento, My Lord.- alzó la ceja de nuevo y me miró confuso.- Teniendo en cuenta que usted también…

Le acallé metiéndole una fresa del pastel- que, milagrosamente había conseguido alcanzar sin que él se diera cuenta- en la boca.

\- Calla ya.- farfullé, molesto.- No lo estropees.

Le arrebaté la fresa con tal fuerza que mordió un trozo, y se le quedó en la boca. Entonces me la llevé a la mía y la mordí.

\- Por cierto.- rebuscó bajo el frac, y sacó algo cuadrado y marrón, atado con un perfectamente reconocible lazo azul- mío- de algodón.- Su regalo.

Me terminé la fresa rápidamente y cogí el paquetito. Rasgué el papel con rapidez, y me encontré ante un libro finísimo, de portada morada, y con un cuervo negro de alas reciamente extendidas.

\- _El Cuervo…_ \- murmuré-. Mi edición…

\- Se quemó. Sí. Por eso le regalo esta. No fue nada fácil de encontrar.

Así que eso era lo que había estado haciendo por la noche…

\- Y como es su libro favorito, merece tener la mejor edición, ¿no lo cree?

\- Pero esto…

Esta vez fue su turno de acallarme. Pero no con una fresa, sino con un beso. Sus labios sabían a la fruta.

\- ¿Y por qué no dejamos esto…?- me cogió el libro y lo dejó con cuidado en la mesilla, para después hacer lo mismo con el pastel.

Tiró del lazo de mi camisón.

\- _Happy Birthday, My Lord…_

Cuando me besó de nuevo, sus labios tenían un irresoluto sabor a chocolate. (**)

* * *

Mmm... Sí, ya está. Tres meses para esto.

(*) Es decir, que lo último que Sebastian había dicho (lo ultimísimo último) antes de salir del estudio era mentira. O sea se, sí ama a Ciel. Es como una doble negación que se convierte en afirmación. (Una mentira que convierte una verdad en mentira) Y no, no me explico bien, os he liado más aún (?)

(**) En este caso, _irresoluto_ viene a significar _indeciso._ Demonios, me encanta esa palabra, y en inglés suena aún mejor.

Las especificaciones del principio sobre irresoluto e irresoluble se hacen por el resumen. Ambas tienes significados parecidos pero **dispares.**

O sea que no, no significan lo mismo.

Y lo del detalle de Sebastian cambiando la hora: fardeo y ganas de trolear, Sebby siempre anda sobrado de eso.

Y bueno, esta es mi última semana "de esfuerzo" en el instituto, así que es probable que al final de la misma pueda actualizar todo cuanto tengo pendiente.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia (?)


End file.
